


Reluctant Allies, Unwanted Flowers, the Heat Death of the Universe, Etc.

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Puella Magi ☆ Integra Magica [4]
Category: Hellsing, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, Humor, The Hellsing/Madoka Magica Crossover That No One Asked For
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: The meeting between Iscariot and Hellsing at the museum.Anderson can see Kyubey. Which leads to... questions.





	Reluctant Allies, Unwanted Flowers, the Heat Death of the Universe, Etc.

~ Reluctant Allies, Unwanted Flowers, the Heat Death of the Universe, Etc. ~

"The Vatican offers its condolences for your losses," Maxwell said, presenting 'Sir Integra' with a bouquet.

 _Smack him with them_.

Alucard gave no sign that he'd heard the real Integra's telepathic voice as he opened his arms and accepted the unexpected and unwanted gift. (If it had been an actual command rather than a stray thought accidentally projected through their bond, he of course would have followed the instruction.) He held the flowers as gingerly as if they were a newborn baby and he was the awkward elder sibling who was afraid of squishing them.

Integra, dressed in her old school uniform with a miniature version of Alucard's trademark red coat and hat over it, did not think she made a convincing fake-Alucard (even if the absurdity of the real situation would prevent people from thinking she could possibly be anyone or anything else). Letting her self-consciousness get the better of her, she hung onto Seras' hand for support - which, to her mind, only made her look more like the child she would never grow out of being, and would only make their enemies-turned-reluctant-allies more suspicious that some sort of trickery was going on.

To Maxwell's and Anderson's eyes, however, it merely appeared as though 'Alucard' had chosen a child form for some reason (and they didn't bother contemplating the reason he'd chosen that particular form or its resemblance to his current master), and was holding onto his fledgling for some reason (again, they did not put any thought into trying to figure out what the reason for this might be).

Before the conversation had a chance to get to the actual point of this meeting, Anderson squinted in the vampires' direction and asked, "What is  _that_  thing?"

"What thing?" Maxwell asked, nonplussed.

At the same time Walter turned to look at what Anderson was looking at and, also seeing nothing out of the ordinary, said, "Seras?"

"Not the vampire," Anderson snapped, visibly frustrated. "That white thing on her shoulder!"

"Oh, he can see me," said Kyubey, who was indeed sitting on Seras' shoulder. "That's strange."

"It's an Incubator," Alucard answered.

"What does it incubate?"

"The corrupted souls of fallen heroes, in order to delay the heat death of the universe, supposedly."

"... is that some kind of joke?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

~oOo~


End file.
